Beach Party - What Should Have Happened
by MrsTobyCavanaugh
Summary: Basically it's the episode 'Beach Party' but what should have happened between Rikki and Zane. Zikki! ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Beach Party; What Should Have Happened..._

Bella stood opposite Cleo while Nate constantly tried to put his arm around her shoulders, but she kept removing it.

"How's it going?" Cleo smiled.

"Busy." Bella said, once again removing Nate's arm from her shoulders.

Cleo shot a sideway glace at Nate, who didn't seem to notice. Bella sighed as she noticed Rikki and Will begin to walk down the hill in seatch of something; probably them.

"See, told you." Bella said, not bothering to remove Nate's arm. Cleo turned around and watched as Rikki stopped Will.

"There they are." Rikki said to Will. "It can't be how it looks." She said, trying to reassure him but he wasn't having any of it. "C'mon." She said, wanting him to go over to them with her.

"No." He said simply, walking in the opposite direction. She sighed, and watched him leave.

Bella couldn't take it anymore. "C'mon let's start." She demanded, and grabbed Nate's hand, and walked away to the stage.

Cleo slowly turned around and began to walk over to Rikki, who met her half way.

"Bella and Nate?" Rikki asked, trying to clarify what was happening.

"You and Will." Cleo replied.

"We're only here together because we're friends. We had no one else to go with."

"Bella wanted to go with Will, Rikki." Cleo said.

"She decided to go with Nate before he even had the chance to ask her."

"No she didn't," Cleo said, beginning to talk over the top of Rikki. "She overheard him asking you first."

_Pretty Baby don't you feel so right now  
Pretty baby don't you feel so free  
Now we're living cos the schools out baby  
C'mon baby cos you're here with me_

Rikki suddenly came to a realisation. "Oh, n-n-n-no! He was just practicing how to ask her."

"What?" Cleo asked, confused. "Rikki, he still came with you anyway."

"You think he may have meant it seriously?" Rikki frowned. "No way."

_Don't go looking for another kind of honey  
Don't go looking now you're here with me_

Will began walking towards Rikki and Cleo. "There's no possibility that he's interested in you at all?" Cleo asked quickly, before Will reached them.

_Don't go looking for a special kind of reason  
Don't you know you found it here with me_

"Rikki, do you wanna dance?" He asked.

She opened her mouth to reply, but Cleo spoke before she could, "I thought you didn't like dancing?" She fake smiled.

"Well, it depends who it's with." Will replied. "C'mon." He said to Rikki, as she shot Cleo a look but followed him.

_Everytime you look, you know I feel so special  
Every time you look, every time you look_

Rikki and Will walked into the middle of the dance floor, as Bella watched them.

_Every time you look, you know I feel so free  
Every time you look for_

"You're a really... great guy." Rikki began.

"And you're a really great girl." Will smiled.

_Pretty baby don't you feel so right now  
Pretty baby don't you feel so free_

"What I need right now, is well, um, is a friend."

"Yeah, me too. That's why I'm so glad you could come with me today." Will answered.

_Now we're living cos the schools out baby  
C'mon baby, cos you're here with me_

"You don't have a crush on me or anything do you?" Rikki asked.

"You?" Will asked. "No." He shook his head.

Rikki sighed in relief. "Why?" Will asked.

_Pretty baby don't you feel so right now  
Pretty baby cos you're here with me_

"I think there's been a bit of a misunderstanding." Rikki said.

Zane walked up behind Will and placed his hand firmly on Will's shoulder, and span him round. "What are you doing?"

_Now we're living cos the school's out honey  
C'mon baby cos you're here with me_

"What?" Will asked, confused.

"With Rikki." Zane said.

_Pretty baby don't you feel so right now  
Pretty baby cos you're here with me_

Zane looked at Rikki, "So much for nothing going on."

"Nothing is going on. Not that it's any of your buisness anyway." Rikki said.

"Well, I'm making it my buisness." Zane said, angrily as he pushed Will into the sand.

_Now we're living cos the school's out honey  
Pretty baby_

"What are you on about?" Will yelled, getting up.

"You and Rikki!" Zane exclaimed as Rikki stood between them separating them.

"What?!" Will yelled.

You've been after her the whole time!"

"No I havent!" Will yelled. "I've been after her!" He said pointing to Bella.

Bella put the microphone back in the holder, and walked towards Will.

Rikki turned to look at Zane, who looked shocked as Bella appeared in front of them. "Me?" She asked.

"Yeah." Will smiled, slightly.

"No way, Will. Bella came with me." He said, stumbling towards them and knocking into Cleo in the process who knocked her drink all over Bella.

Bella looked at Will and sighed, running off and Will running after her. "Bella!" He yelled.

"Looks like I'm free after all." Nate said to Cleo who pulled a face.

Rikki turned back to Zane, "You've made a bigger fool out of yourself."

Zane looked at her for a moment, the hurt evident in his eyes. He didn't speak, just slowly turned around then walked away. Rikki watched him leave for a moment, feeling some sympathy for the boy.

Cleo appeared in front of her, "You should follow him."

Rikki rose her eyebrow, "What?"

"Remember the Zane you once knew Rikki, he was an obnoxious jerk. But you changed him, and he fell for you, hard." Was all she said before walking away.

Rikki blew out a breath. She did miss Zane; but the Zane who loved her and wasn't obnoxious, he would do anything for her. She began walking towards the direction he left in and found him sitting near the top, on the sand in his own little world. She sat down beside him and he didn't even look at her.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." Was his reply.

"Look Zane, I don't know what your problem is but this has to stop! You can't accuse every guy I talk to for liking me."

He shrugged. "If you've come here just to yell at me, then don't bother. I know what you're going to say."

She ignored him and sighed. "I miss you." He looked at her slightly before looking back out to the ocean. "Well, I miss the old you. What happened?"

"You know my dad Rikki, I'm exactly like him. I let buisness get to my head." He answered.

She nodded. "I know. Do you know how hard it is to work with you when you're like this? I thought you'd changed; changed for good."

"I have." He whispered. "Everything's just so hard at the moment. Handling everything in the buisness just got too hard then I just felt like..." He trailed off.

"Like what?" Rikki urged him on.

"Like you didn't feel the same about me anymore. I didn't just change; you did too. I felt like you didn't _want _to trust me, you didn't _want _to ask me for help ever. I felt you just wanted Will." He sighed, looking at the ground.

"Every time I asked you for help you either said no, or you let me down by putting your friends before me. Especially the night I needed you most."

"I know." He said biting his lip. "I just got angry that Will was there, and I wasn't thinking straight."

"There's nothing going on between me and Will." Rikki said.

"I know that now." He replied.

"Wish I could say the same about you and Sophie."

"There is no me and Sophie, Rikki. I told you, it was the heat of the moment and it meant nothing. It was exactly what she wanted, and I gave it to her. It was the biggest mistake of my life. But, I know that now. I'm trying to grow up; I really am."

"I know you are, Zane. I just wished you'd have tried sooner." Rikki sighed.

"I'm sorry Rikki, I really am." He said.

He sounded sincere enough and Rikki missed him dearly. "So If I ask, are you actually going to help from now on? And not laugh at me, let me down or say no?"

"I'd say yes in a heartbeat." Zane replied.

Rikki rose from the sand, brushing off the seat of her shorts. "So, hadn't we be getting back to _our _cafe?"

Zane stood up too, "Our?" He asked, rising his eyebrow.

Rikki nodded, "That is, if you still want me."

Zane cracked a smile, "Of course I do." He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her close. He kissed her softly on the lips.

Rikki was the first to break the kiss, "One more thing."

"What's that?" He asked, grabbing her hand as they began to walk back to the cafe.

"You fire Sophie."

"Done." Zane smiled, and Rikki kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
